LoLu
This pair consists of Fairy Tail Mages, Lucy Heartfillia and Loke, who is also a Celestial Spirit, Leo, The Lion. The pairing is known as Luke, but is also sometime called LoLu. About Lucy and Loke Loke Loke is a member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit, "Leo the Lion". He is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys , and is known as its Leader. His Key is currently owned by Lucy. Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend", according to Weekly Sorcerer magazine. When he tried flirting with Erza, he nearly got himself killed.Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; for example, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits, in order to save his friend Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive behavior. Lucy Lucy Heartfillia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of its Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy is a bit of a diva who takes exceptional pride in her looks and Magic skills. She is very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is genuinely a clever, kind, and caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping and cooking, assertive men, and her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path. Lucy is very kind to her Spirits, and refuses to use them as shields. She fights alongside them, and treats her spirits as people, unlike other Celestial Spirit mages, who views them as mere tools and objects. She will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Personalities toward each other Loke (Leo the Lion) is one of Lucy’s contracted Spirits who shares a strong bond with her. Despite their good relationship, Loke and Lucy had a rather peculiar beginning. Upon first discovering that Lucy was a Celestial Spirit mage, Loke had avoided her at every possible chance. However, even if he had been initially very wary of her, Loke cared for Lucy deeply, and once rescued her from a pair of rogues attempting to kidnap her. Their relationship deepened even more after Lucy saved him from his impending death brought forth by staying in the human realm for too long. By convincing the Celestial Spirit King to allow Loke to live, he was bound to serve under Lucy, in order to atone for his sins. During Lucy’s fight with Bickslow in the Fighting Festival arc, Loke opened his gate on his own to save her. After their battle, he used his magic to cast his “Ray of Love” saying “I love Lucy”. This was his open declaration of his love for her; which is not reciprocated on her part. At one point in the Tenrou Island arc, when Lucy and the others were battling Caprico, Loke volunteered to stay behind and fight him alone in order to allow the others time to escape, and so that they would not be affected by his magic. This shows his concern for Lucy’s wellbeing and that he cares for her safety over his own. However, it could be that Loke's dedication towards Lucy is more because of gratitude and camaraderie, as Loke is still known to date other girls even after Lucy has saved him, and even failed to appear at one point when Lucy attempted to summon him, apparently having gone out on a date. Sypnosis Macao arc Lucy first meets Loke in the Fairy Tail Guild, where she spots him flirting with a couple of his girlfriends. Lucy immediately recognizes him as the top-ranked 'Mage You Want to Have as A Boyfriend' according to the Weekly Sorceror Magazine. Lucy was put off by his personality, which prompts her to delete him in her list of 'Perfect Boyfriends'. As the Guild is involved in another of their brawls (courtesy of Natsu), Loke 'saves' Lucy from Gray (who was asking Lucy if he could borrow her underwear) by picking her up and suggests that they go to another area. Lullaby arc Loke is seen with Gray, and proceeds to flirt with Lucy again. Lucy, who was thinking about teams and such, was then promptly invited by Loke to form a 'love team' between the two of them. Before Lucy could react, Loke notices Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys and practically sprints away after learning that she was a Celestial Spirit User. However, he soon returns to the Guild to warn the other members about Erza's return. Loke arc As a token of appreciation for having find her keys earlier with the Phantom incident, and for rescuing her as well, they go to a local bar. Lucy then tries to find out why he doesn't like Celestial Spirit Mages, but he refuses to answer. Before Lucy ready to leave, Loke suddenly grabs Lucy's hand, embraces her, and says he doesn't have much time left. Not wanting to get her involved, he quickly passes this off as a joke, which he receives a slap for. Later at the guild, Lucy, who is still upset from the events of the previous night, Gray then appears and informs her that Loke has left Fairy Tail, and is no where to be found. Realization dawns Lucy, and she springs into action, knowing fully as to where Loke is. She heads to Karen's grave, where he confesses that he is actually the Celestial Spirit Leo, and Karen was his former summoner. He claims to have killed Karen, and as punishment, was banished in the human realm. Moved by her resilience to protect her nakama, the King decides that Loke will be rendered a different punishment instead. Rather than dying, he would dedicate his life to serve Lucy as her guardian. His Key materializes, and Lucy officially becomes his new master. Tower of Heaven arc Loke materializes in the Guild, although this time as a Celestial Spirit. He then gets too flirtatious at Lucy once more and Lucy attempted to close his Gate, but Loke stops her and offered tickets to Akane resort as a form of gratitude for their help. Erza (whom Loke had given a ticket to earlier) appears, complete with her luggage and warns them to hurry up. Before leaving, Loke reminds Lucy that he would always be there for her, that as his Master, he would always protect her, and that she should think of him as her Knight. Lucy then corrects him, saying that she isn't his Master, but his comrade instead. Loke appears surprised, but then smiles warmly as he agrees, before disappearing to the Spirit World. Fighting Festival arc As the Battle of Fairy Tail commences and Lucy is pitched in battle against Bickslow, Loke arrives just in time to protect Lucy from Bickslow's attack, wanting to fulfill his promise to Lucy. Loke then declares that hurting his owner is something he could never forgive, which prompts Happy to whisper, that they're a 'cute couple', and Lucy proceeds to yell at him. Loke manages to gain the upper hand at his fight against Bickslow but the latter uses his Figure Eyes on them, which forced Lucy, Loke and Happy to shut their eyes lest they would be controlled by Bickslow. Bickslow proceeds to attack them and Loke yells at Lucy to close his Gate temporarily as she hides in Horologium but Lucy informs him that she had dropped her keys. Lucy shouts at Loke to do something, as she trusts him. An idea hits Loke and he tells her to open her eyes. Lucy hesitates but Loke reminds her that she trusts him and she agrees. Using Lion Brilliance, Loke manages to blind Bickslow as Lucy uses her whip to trap him. Bickslow is disbelieving, since Loke had never once defeated him before and Loke declares that he wasn't the same person as before, that love makes Spirits stronger. Loke then manages to defeat him with Regulus Impact. Later on, he uses his Magic to create a holographic 'I Love Lucy', to which Happy teasingly say, 'He liiiiikes you.'. Loke hands Lucy her Keys and reminds her that her would always be there if she needs him. After the 'Battle of Fairy Tail', Happy is seen with Bickslow as the two tease Lucy about her relationship with Loke. Oración Seis arc Edolas arc Tenrou Island arc Grand Magic Games arc Category:LoLu Category:Semi-Canon